Together forever?
by IloveViolate
Summary: Alexa wanted to see the world, but his plans changed when registering at the Hotel Cortez. Because she feels she belongs there? and, Why Sally wants to protect it ? Alexa can escape of Hotel Cortez? M by Death of a character.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wanted to write this story for some time, but I didn't dare to publish. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

December, 2015.

Alexa couldn't help but smile when she got out of the taxi in front of Hotel Cortez, she had always wanted to travel the world, meet new people, new customs, and her parents had helped her to carry out his dream, she had 20 years old when her parents reported the news and six months later she was here. She realized that the hotel was much more old than it looked online, but that did not matter, she was not going to stay here long. She still had many countries that visit.

With a smile that characterizes her, Alexa grabs her suitcase, she paid the driver and entered the hotel. When she went to the front desk, she rings the bell and waited a few minutes. I was about to touch again, when appeared an old lady, Alexa took off the glasses, showing her brown-dark eyes and smiled again.

"In what I can help?" the woman asked.

"I have a reservation in the name of Alexa Thompson". She said.

The woman opened a book and she began to search in for the book. while the woman toward that, Alexa played nervously with her fingers.

"Liz you will accompany her room" she said.

At that time there appeared a bald woman with a pretty flashy suit and a nice smile.

"We go darling " she said " We go to your room"

While she walked through the corridors to his your room, could not help being attracted, the hotel was old and dark. Apart she feels something strange here and although she hate to admit it, was very curious and wanted to know the story. His room was number 62, when she got there, Liz opened her door and she entered smiling.

"I hope you will enjoy this room," Liz said, smiling.

"Thanks," she smiled and gave her a $ 20 bill.

When Liz are went, the first thing did Alexa was lie on his bed. Although she always has wanted to travel, it was very tiring, still has much to learn and was very tired. She only stays one week in the country and never rested a lot. Always is doing activities and took many photos of the country, in that she was, but somehow she knew that now would be different.

She decided not to pay attention, he opened his suitcase, grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Tomorrow will be a long day and all I wanted to do now was rest.

* * *

While Alexa slept, someone had entered the room, she sat on the bed and began to stroke her hair and face.

"At last you return back to me," the person said "I promise that we will never separate"

The person kiss his head and then disappears, she promised herself that she would not allow any monster or ghost touch to Alexa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

Alexa woke up at 2:25 pm, she got out of bed and left the room. As I walked down the long corridors of the hotel, he had not realized that someone was behind her. Alexa went to room 64, but something stopped her. She blinked when she realized what was happening, she was sleepwalking again. She immediately returned to his room, put on a jacket and went to ask for a glass of water.

"Don't you think it's too late to keep you awake?" Liz said smiling.

"Maybe," I said "I need a drink"

She smiled and began to prepare a drink for both. While she was waiting for his drink. He felt a chill that made every hair on your arms will stand up. She looked around but could'nt see anyone. When she finished the drink, he decided to return to his room. The drink was strong enough to make that Alexa have sleepy and she can sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

When Alexa was far enough, James March appeared with his classic smile. She had caught his attention, from the first moment he saw her. Had something different about her, as if Alexa had a special connection with the hotel and that was interested in discover that.

"Are you interested in she, Mr. March?" Liz asked and he just smiled.

After taking several drinks, he returned to his room, when he entered he saw Sally waiting for him.

"Stay away from Alexa" she said angrily.

"Why should I do it?" he asked.

"Because I will not let you get close to it," she said.

"The night is long, a lot can happen," I said.

"You will not do nothing, because tomorrow she it will go," Sally said, "I will not allow you to kill the only thing beautiful that gave me life"

After that she disappeared, James smiled, if he was interested in her before, now he was much more. Sally doesn't know that you should never forbid someone to do something, because that person is going to want do, with much more interest than before.

* * *

When Sally appeared in Alexa's room, she quickly approached to the girl, always dreamed with this time, but she wanted to that Alexa, leave here and live happily with a man who loves her.

"21 years ago, that I hope this moment," she said, "but I want you to be happy, my little girl"

She kisses his forehead, while playing with her hair.

"You are so Beautiful" she said.

After that, she kissed the head of his daughter and left her room. 21 years had passed that someone has taken, her baby away from her, and now that Sally found ir, she torn between letting go or to stay with her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

"Alexa was awakened by the sound of her alarm. After a quick, refreshing swim she put his clothes, grabbed his camera and then left the hotel. Her shoes slapped against the icy pavement and she pulled her coat tight against her, her breath forming a white cloud in front of her as she hurried along. She had so much to do and such little time to do it. She not only came to get to know Los Angeles, she came to find out what had happened to her real mother.

Alexa not knew nothing about her mother- Alexa not know that she what she looked, or her hobbies or what music she liked- except that her mother's name was Sally. It was very hard for Alexa to know that Patricia was not her real mother and from that day onward she had sworn to herself she was going to track him down and ask him the questions she needed to know to close that wound.

-(line break)-

Sally was very nervous: she had not seen her daughter the whole day. She only knew that Alexa had grabbed his camera and left very early in the morning. She had still not returned to the Hotel. Sally was in Alexa's room, examining her items when she stumbled across a folder. Here was all the research that Alexa had done on her.

This meant that her uncle had finally told her the truth and for that reason, Alexa was here, in this cursed place. She had to do something to make her leave,she did not want the same fate for her daughter, did not want her to be trapped here as well. She didn't want Alexa to become another victim of James March. Sally knew that the only person who could help her was Elizabeth and those children she had.

-(line break)-

When Alexa returned home she was tired physically and emotionally. The stars were high in the night sky and the only light came from the neon signs of buildings and the sliver of the moon visible through drifting clouds. She had learned much about her real birth mother. The first thing she had discovered was that Sally had committed suicide, and hadn't abandoned her as she'd always believed. She also discovered that Sally had taken her own life a few days after Patricia and Alexa's uncle had adopted her.

She had also discovered that Sally had died in the very hotel she was now staying in herself. And even in the room she was renting. When Alexa was in her room, her mind still reeling, she called her 'mother' and told her that she was going to stay a few more days in Los Angeles, the city that she had fallen in love with.

Her 'mother' wished her luck and then she had ended the call. Alexa was determined that she wouldn't leave the hotel until she discovered the truth about her mother and her story. Nothing could stop her now"

* * *

What do you think? I want to thank to EverythingButSleep, she's my beta and without this chapter would be disastrous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

Alexa was awakened by a loud knock on the door. She grabbed her phone and turned it on, blinking a few times as the harsh white light flared in the room, providing enough light for navigation. The numbers on her phone's screen told her that it was 3 in the morning.

"Which a*** is knocking my goddamned door at f*** 3 in the morning?!" Alexa growled lowly to herself.

She crept to the door and stood on the top of her toes to peer out the peephole to see who was there but the hallway was empty. She grabbed the case resting on her nightstand and raised it above her head as she crept towards the door once more (you could never be sure whether you had to protect yourself)

She opened the door quickly, vase raised to attack but the hallway was empty. She frowned and closed the door, crawling back under the covers of her bed. But she couldn't sleep. Not after all she'd discovered today.

"I need a drink" Alexa declared to the air as she left the room. When she arrived at the bar she seen Liz and a man speaking with each other.

"Miss Thompson," Liz said "I do believe it is too late for a little girl to be up"

"I am 21 years old and I just want to forget everything" she told Liz.

"Problems?" Liz asked.

"Let's just say the truth hurts" Alexa said bitterly.

After that Liz served me a drink. I grabbed the glass and downed the liquid quickly, the liquor burning my throat as it went down. Liz and the man looked at me surprised. But it wasn't the first time I had taken a drink.

Once Alexa was finished one drink, Liz started preparing her another. Donovan looked Alexa up and down and smiled.

"What brings you here?" Donovan asked.

"I wanted to travel the world and experience different cities" she replied with a smile.

"You came of age and wanted to explore the world " Donovan said.

"That's right" Alexa said. Then she stiffened and looked both ways, sensing somethin...there. Still nothing

"I think the Frank's taking affect. I better go to my room" Alexa straightened up.

"I'll go with you," said Donovan " I will not allow such a cute girl walking alone in the hotel corridors"

* * *

What do you think? I want to thank to EverythingButSleep, she's my beta and without this chapter would be disastrous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

"Alexa accepted Donovan's offer to escort her back to her room, but now, she was having second thoughts. As they walked to the elevator, she started to feel dizzy. The drink was taking effect and her head hurt too much. Then, as she realized that the drink must of had something in it, she tried to move away from Donovan but she couldn't. Everything went black as she fainted.

When Alexa fainted, Donovan caught her in his arms. He carried her in his arms as he walked through the halls. He had so wanted to bite her.

"You have an exquisite scent" Donovan unconsciously licked his lips "I want to bite you, so the countess may know of your existence"

Donovan simply stared at her for a moment and then smiled, walking towards his room so that only he could feed on her. When he actually arrived in his room, he was surprised to find the Countess waiting for him.

"Anything else you're hiding from me?" She asked.

"Everyone has secrets" he replied. He put Alexa down on the bed and after a few seconds, the Countess came to watch.

"You should not touch her" she said and Donovan looked at her "she is the lost daughter of Sally and besides, she is James' new whim"

"Since when do you care what your ex-husband wants?" Donovan asked.

"I do not do it for him" the Countess said "Sally asked me to care for her daughter until she leaves the hotel"

Donovan rolled his eyes and after a few minutes the Countess left. He looked down at Alexa. He still could not believe that a girl as pretty as her was the daughter of Sally. Donovan smiled when he approached her. For the first time in a long time , there was a girl that he liked and he could move forward to forget the 'love' he felt for the Countess"

* * *

What do you think? I want to thank to EverythingButSleep, she's my beta and without this chapter would be disastrous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

When Alexa awoke, the first thing she did was promise herself that she would never drink again. Minutes later she realized she was not in her room-she was frightened. immediately she looked down and smiled when she saw was dressed. She tried to look for her shoes and then leave the room, but she couldn't, because at that time appeared Donovan with a breakfast tray. She raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Good morning!" He said with a charming smile.

"Good morning," she said surprised "What is that and why the hell am I here?"

"This is breakfast," he said "and you are here because I did not know where your room was and you had taken ill as we walked, you'll notice that I have not done anything wrong"

"I've noticed that," Alexa smiled "Do I not look nice?"

Although Alexa is very sweet, sometimes she had a humor that very few people understand. To his good fortune, Donovan seemed to understand her strange sense of humor.

"When you and I have a relationship I want you to remember forever as the best night of your life," he said jokingly.

"Then I'll have to wait," she said smiling.

The two shared a conspiratorial smile, because, Alexa had never met someone who understands her sense of humor .and Donovan ago long time because he did not feel that way. When Alexa looked at the clock, she wanted to hit herself.

"What happened?" He asked worried to see her change of attitude.

"I have an appointment with someone and I forget about it," she said as she rose from the bed and looked for her shoes.

"you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No" she said, "it's another thing that I have that find with this person"

"You want to go with you?" He asked her " you seem nervous "

Alexa looked at Donovan, the one hand it was very suspicious and this issue was delicate, but on the other hand she was nervous and could not drive well.

"Okay," she said "I will let you accompany me, but I do not want questions"

"Don't worry" he said "you can trust me"

-AHS-

Alexa and Donovan left the hotel quickly, under the watchful eyes of Liz and Iris. When they arrived at the place, they went to an office. The detective was waiting it.

"It's good to see you again," said the detective.

"Get to the point," she said, "What did you find out?"

"I have found the same thing as you," said the Detective "after that day, his mother disappeared and no one saw her again"

"Only that?" She asked annoyed.

So it is" the man "I will be investigating because there are some things that do not fit, but it will take time"

"How long do you need?" She asked "3 months ago, I hired you!"

"Quiet Alexa" Donovan said "we will give you the time you need but do everything possible to help Miss Thompson"

"I will," he said Detective " you should listen to your boyfriend, miss"

When they left the office, she tried to be calm, but when they entered the car, she began to laugh. Donovan looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Donovan.

"The detective thought you were my boyfriend," she laughed.

"For me it would be a pleasure," he said and winked.

When they reached the hotel, she went straight to her room. She immediately grabbed clothes she had in her bag and went to take a shower. Alexa had many things to think about.

-AHS-

When Donovan went to his room, he saw that Sally was there sitting in the window as she smoked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter," she said.

" Why ?" Donovan asked "I like her"

"Because I want you to leave here," Sally said, "I do not want her to have the same fate as me"

"Then you should do something to panic," Donovan said, "because she is trying to find out things about you"

When he said that, Sally smiled as thanks and disappeared. After that she went, Donovan climbed on his bed and began to think about what had happened today.

* * *

What do you think? I want to thank to EverythingButSleep, she's my beta and without this chapter would be disastrous. want a relationship between Donovan and Alexa?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of AHS, are mine. Except my OC.

* * *

The days had passed and Alexa got no more information about her mother. When she returned to the hotel tired after having gone for another detective that is more effective, she went straight to the bar.

"Why are you sad, little doll?" Liz asked.

"I'm tired of not finding what I came for" she said

"It will be because you don't have that knowledge," Liz told her.

"If it was so easy to leave everything behind and get back to where I live," she said, "but if I can not find the answer I need, I will never be able to end this doubt"

"Maybe I can help you," she said, "What do you need to know?"

"Anything you can tell me about Sally McKenna" she said, and Liz looked confused "She's my real mother and want to find"

Liz stared at her for a few seconds, now she understands that Sally was trying to protect all possible ways. She was the little baby that Sally had with the brother of her boyfriend before entering the Hotel Cortez. She was why Sally was sobbing every night; her little girl.

"Don't worry honey," Liz said, "I'll help, but when you get what you want to know, you're going and not coming back here"  
"I promise," she said with a smile.

When she left, Sally appeared with a pleading look.

"Are you going to help my daughter?" she asked.

"I have to do it," Liz said, "unless you want her to stay here forever"

Sally shook her head. She knew that her little Alexa was going to hurt when she discovered the truth, but it was the only way she could move away from there forever.

* * *

Alexa thought she was going crazy, she has had the feeling that someone watches her and when she turns around, nobody is there. When she went to her room, she saw a woman who was making her bed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I work here, and Mr. March asked me to come to bring this," she answered Alexa.

Alexa opened the card she was giving her, and immediately she began to read. It was an invitation to dinner for her.

" Mr March likes people to be punctual" the woman said "There in his closet is a dress for you"

"I will not go," Alexa said.

"He does not like to be left standing or waiting," she said "I also think that can help you with any questions you have"

Alexa looked at her confused. Hazel looked at her with a smile grabbed some things that were dirty and left the room. Alexa went to his closet and found a beautiful red dress ;the cleavage was heart-shaped and it had a black belt. She put the dress on and she saw that it is perfect for her. Alexa not know what to do. A part of her told her not to attend, it could be dangerous. And if at that time she was thinking logically she would have heard this part, but her curiosity was too much to ignore


End file.
